Stanley Snape, o primeiro amor de Lily Evans
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: E se Severo tivesse um irmão-gêmeo e Lily fosse apaixonada por ele desde criança? E se ele fosse para a Grifinória? História de Stan e Lily, desde o 5º ano em Hogwarts até depois de Harry ter nascido. Péssimo resumo, mas a história é boa.
1. Stan conhece os Marotos, parte 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Stanley Snape, o primeiro amor de Lily Evans**

**Capítulo 1.**

Aqueles que são obsecados por Harry Potter e já leram os livros umas 500 vezes, com certeza conhecem Lily Evans. Principalmente que ela casou-se com Thiago Potter, teve um filho chamado Harry e morreu tentando protegê-lo. Mas e se fosse diferente?

E se Lily não tivesse sido morta? E se, antes dela começar a namorar com o Thiago, ela fosse interessada em outra pessoa? E se o casamento dela com Thiago não tivesse dado certo e ela acabasse no final com aquele que foi seu primeiro amor?

Claro que, pra isso, teríamos que conhecer esse primeiro amor, o que aconteceu com ele em Hogwarts até ele e Lily ficarem juntos pós-hogwarts: coisas que nunca foram citadas nos livros.

Tudo começou no início do 5º ano, ainda no Expresso Hogwarts, quando os Marotos procuravam uma cabine. E Remo esperava que encontrassem logo, pois Thiago não parava de reclamar.

**Thiago: ***indignado* Como ela pode querer a companhia daquele Lufano IMBECIL à mim?

**Sírius: **Poderia ser pior: ela poderia estar na companhia do Ranhoso, Pontas! Ou estar apaixonada por outro!

**Thiago: ***concordando* Tem razão! Lily não é apaixonada por ninguém! E, enquanto isso permanecer, terei uma chance!

**Remo: **Ali tem uma cabine, com apenas uma pessoa! Vamos perguntar se ela aceita dividir a cabine!

Os Marotos foram até a cabine e abriram a porta. Dentro dela, como Remo havia dito, havia apenas uma pessoa. Um garoto, pra ser mais claro, lendo uma revista que escondia seu rosto.

**Pedro: **Com licença, podemos sentar aqui? As outras cabines estão ocupadas!

**Garoto: ***abaixando a revista* Podem!

O que viram chocou os Marotos: o garoto tinha cabelos pretos presos num rabo curto e a franja num topete, além de estar vestindo uma camiseta cinza-escura com uma caveira branca estampada, calça jeans e tênis pretos. Mas não foi isso que chocou o quarteto, e sim que o nariz e os olhos escuros do garoto os ajudavam a reconhecê-lo: Era Severo Snape, ou isso eles achavam.

Os Marotos, exceto Remo, caíram na gargalhada, deixando o garoto surpreso. Ele olhou para si mesmo, achando que tinha algo errado, tipo uma mancha em sua roupa ou alguma coisa no rosto. Só entendeu quando Thiago se pronunciou, ainda aos risos.

**Thiago: ***segurando o riso* Ranhoso, eu sabia que se tentasse mudar o visual ficaria horrível, mas não achei que fosse se superar tanto!

Foi outro festival de risadas.

**Garoto: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Ranhoso? Hum... acho que sei quem eles são!_ *sorriso sarcástico* Se o seu visual é considerado "adequado", então estou contente por ter falhado!

Foi a vez dos Marotos ficarem surpresos, inclusive Remo. Ele nunca esperou ouvir uma resposta dessas vinda de Severo.

**Garoto: ***sorriso* Como é? Vocês vão sentar ou vão ficar o dia todo parados na porta da cabine?

Os Marotos se entreolharam. Eram contra dividir a cabine com "Ranhoso", mas não tinham escolha. Suspirando, entraram na cabine e fecharam a porta.


	2. Stan conhece os Marotos, parte 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Dentro da cabine, formou-se um silêncio perturbador, com o garoto voltando a olhar a revista e os Marotos olhando pra todos os lados. Até Sírius perder a paciência.

**Sírius: ***com as mãos na cabeça* EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! ISSO É LOUCURA! POR QUE ESTAMOS DIVIDINDO A CABINE COM "ELE"?

**Pedro: ***respondendo o óbvio* Por que não tem mais lugar?

**Sírius: ***apontando o "Severo"* Tá bom, pra mim já chega! Quem é você e o que fez com o Severo "Ranhoso" Snape?

**Garoto: *** abaixando a revista com um sorriso maroto* Meu nome é Stanley, mas prefiro Stan! E, até onde eu sei, faz algum tempo que não faço nada com o meu "brother"!

**Remo: ***confuso* "Brother"? Então você é o irmão do Severo?

**Stan: **Acertou! Fui pra Durmstrang aos 11 anos, mas resolvi trocar e estudar no mesmo colégio que meu irmão! Claro que, como nunca nos demos muito bem, ele não irá ficar muito feliz em me ver! E vocês devem ser os Marotos! Reconheci pelo apelido Ranhoso que vocês deram pra mim quando me confundiram com o Sev!

Thiago ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido quando a porta da cabine foi aberta e uma garota acompanhada de um elfo entrou. A garota tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados, olhos verdes e usava o uniforme da Corvinal. O elfo, para a surpresa dos Marotos, estava usando roupas, além de ter bastante cabelo castanho.

**Elfo: **Oi Stan, estávamos te procurando! Ei, quem são esses aí?

**Garota: ***suspirando* São os Marotos!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Ora, ora! Se não é a gata da Jéssica, a aluna da Corvinal que finge ter um namorado!

**Jéssica: ***irritando-se* EU TENHO MESMO, BLACK!

**Stan: ***parando a briga* Rocky, tem algum recado?

**Rocky: **Sim! Viemos chamar você pra se juntar à nós na nossa cabine! Estamos dividindo-a com o namorado da Jéssica, que também foi transferido pra Hogwarts!

**Stan: ***pegando suas coisas* Já estou indo! Ah, quase esqueci uma coisa! *virando-se para o Thiago* Se eu fosse você, ou seus amigos, tomaria cuidado, "Pottercito"! O que vocês aprontam com o meu irmão não é nem metade do que eu posso aprontar com vocês!

Após dito isso, Stan saiu dali com os amigos.

**Remo: ***sorriso maroto* "Pottercito", hein? Parece que ele também sabe dar apelidos que os outros não gostam! Não é, Pontas?

**Pedro: ***engolindo em seco* _Nem quero pensar no apelido que ele vai me dar!_

**Sírius: ***emburrado* _Então não era mentira! A gata da Jéssica tem namorada!_

Felizmente, esqueceram por enquanto o assunto ao perceberem que já estavam chegando em Hogwarts e precisarem trocar de roupa.


	3. A seleção de Stan

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Em Hogwarts, os alunos sentaram-se nas mesas respectivas às suas casas, enquanto os alunos do 1º ano e os transferidos eram selecionados.

**Lily: ***sentindo-se um pouco enjoada* Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Lene! Acho que exagerei com os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores no Expresso Hogwarts! Acho que vou ficar um pouco no dormitório antes da ronda!

**Marlene: ***preocupada* Quer que eu te acompanhe, Lily?

**Lily: ***levantando-se com um sorriso leve* Não, obrigada! Eu vou ficar bem!

Lily saiu dali, pouco antes da seleção dos alunos do 1º ano terminar e começar a seleção dos transferidos.

**Thiago: ***resmungando* Quem aquele cara pensa que é? Ninguém debocha da minha cara, muito menos ELE!

**Remo: ***girando os olhos* Quer parar com isso, Pontas? Foi você que começou, então não reclama!

**Marlene: ***confusa* Do que estão falando?

**Sírius: ***suspirando* O Pontas que está irritado porque um novo aluno o chamou de "Pottercito"!

**Marlene: ***segurando-se pra não rir* Pottercito, é? E quem é o novo aluno?

**Minerva: ***lendo a lista* Stanley Snape!

**Pedro: **Acabou de ser chamado!

Marlene olhou para o dito cujo, que se dirigia ao chapéu selecionador, e ficou surpresa. Stan não era nem um pouco do que ela imaginava.

**Grito: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Os Marotos e Marlene olharam pra quem tinha dado o grito e perceberam a cara de pânico que tinha na face de Severo Snape. Os Marotos, que estavam rindo da cara dele, arregalaram os olhos quando o chapéu selecionador anunciou em que casa Stan ficaria.

**Chapéu: **GRIFINÓRIA!

Com os aplausos de uns e a cara chocada de outros, Stan foi para a mesa da Grifinória, sentando ao lado de Marlene.

**Severo: ***cara a cara com seu irmão* O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?

**Stan: ***sarcasmo* Oi pra você também, Brother!

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Vocês são irmãos? Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão, Severo!

**Stan: ***sorriso maroto* Do jeito que ele me odeia, não estou surpreso que não saiba! Mas já que ele não falou de mim, vou me apresentar! Muito prazer, sou Stanley Snape, mas todos me chamam de Stan!

**Marlene: ***apertando a mão dele* Prazer, sou Marlene McKinnon!

**Stan: **Bom te conhecer, Mary!

**Chapéu: **SONSERINA!

Eles pararam de conversar ao notarem um transferido, após ser selecionado, dar um selinho em Jéssica antes de ir se sentar com os outros Sonserinos.

**Sírius: ***reclamando* Droga! E eu achando que era mentira sobre a Jéssica ter um namorado!

**Stan: **É a vida, Suiris!

**Thiago: ***indignado* E essa agora? Suiris?

**Stan: ***virando a cara* "Sírius" ao contrário, Pottercito!

**Thiago: **_Esse cara ainda vai acabar com a minha paciência!_


	4. Stan e Lily cara a cara

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Mais tarde, após o jantar, todos foram para o salão comunal de suas casas. Foi a deixa para Marlene ver como Lily estava se sentindo.

**Lily: **Bem melhor, obrigada por perguntar! Mas e aí, como foi a seleção? Teve muitos alunos transferidos?

**Marlene: **Não, mas valeu a pena! *olhar sonhador* Aquele Snape era tão gatinho!

**Lily: ***surpresa* De quem está falando? Do Sev?

**Marlene: **Não, do irmão dele que foi transferido: Stanley Snape!

**Lily: ***olhos arregalados* Stanley Snape? O STAN ESTÁ AQUI?

**Marlene: **Pois é! Ele é colega de quarto dos Marotos e...

Antes que Marlene terminasse de falar, Lily já tinha sumido. No quarto dos Marotos, eles se preparavam pra dormir.

**Remo: ***espantado* MINHA NOSSA! Stan, o que é isso?

Ele apontou para o braço esquerdo de Stan, que tinha uma cicatriz enorme, visível agora que estava sem a parte de cima da roupa. Stan sorriu levemente, enquanto passava a mão pela cicatriz.

**Stan: **Está cicatriz? Bem, eu a tenho a pouco tempo! Meu pai estava assistindo um esporte trouxa chamado futebol enquanto bebia e o time dele perdeu! Como eu estava ao lado dele no sofá, a bebida fez com que sua raiva aumentasse e me ferisse com um caco de vidro da garrafa que tinha quebrado! Foi um corte profundo! Se não pudesse usar magia fora da escola, acho que teria problemas maiores! Poderia ter perdido o braço!

**Thiago: ***chocado* Um momento: você podia usar magia fora do colégio?

**Stan: **Quando estudava em Durmstrang, podia! Era assim que podia me defender das agressões de meu pai e, ás vezes, defender meu brother! Caso contrário, teria acabado como ele: cheio de hematomas!

Foi o bastante para os Marotos engolirem em seco. Antes que perguntassem mais, notaram alguém na porta: Lily, que estava vermelha de vergonha. Não era pra menos: Stan estava sem camisa, lembram?

**Lily: ***olhando Stan dos pés à cabeça* Ah...

**Stan: ***empolgado* LILY!

Ignorando a cara espantada dos Marotos, Stan correu até Lily e lhe deu um abraço esmagador.

**Stan: ***soltando-a* Esperava encontrar meu brother aqui, mas não esperava que estudasse em Hogwarts também!

**Lily: ***acostumando-se com a "visão"* Ah... sim! Faz muito tempo que não te vejo, Stan! Acho que... uns 7 anos!

**Thiago: ***com o ciúme no limite* QUEREM PARAR DE FALAR NAS NOSSAS COSTAS COMO SE NÃO ESTIVÉSSEMOS AQUI?

**Lily: ***sarcástica* Ah, vocês estavam aí? Bom, eu já vou indo! Antes que me peguem aqui! A gente se vê, Stan!

Ela saiu do quarto, sendo observada por todos.

**Stan: ***sorriso terno* _Tenho que admitir: Lily ficou muito bonita depois de todos esses anos!_


	5. A aposta: Stan vs Thiago

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

A convivência entre Thiago Potter e Stanley Snape não era fácil. Pra começar, Thiago colocou um vespeiro na cama de Stan, o que o fez ficar cheio de marcas de picada. Claro que ele não deixou barato e rebateu, jogando água em Thiago durante a aula de poções, o que iniciou um bate-boca.

No final, os dois tiveram que cumprir detenção, limpando os troféus da sala de troféus.

**Thiago: ***irritado* Viu só o que você fez?

**Stan: ***rebatendo* Nem vem, Pottercito! Você começou colocando aquele vespeiro na minha cama! Ainda sinto dor de todas as picadas que ganhei!

**Thiago: **Mas precisava me molhar em plena sala de aula?

**Stan: **Eu avisei que não era como o meu brother! Ou seja, rebatia as brincadeiras à altura! Se bem que peguei leve contigo!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, somente limpando os troféus. Mas foi Stan que quebrou o silêncio.

**Stan: **Ei Pottercito, você e os Marotos já aprontaram de tudo, não? Em relação a quebrar as regras!

**Thiago: **Sim, de tudo! Aposto que você não é capaz de encontrar algo que ainda não fizemos!

**Stan: ***refletindo* Hum... já acamparam na floresta proibida?

**Thiago: ***confuso* Não sei! O que é acampar? Uma coisa trouxa?

Stan explicou o que era acampar e, no final da explicação, Thiago ficou muito assustado.

**Thiago: **ISSO É LOUCURA! ACAMPAR NA FLORESTA PROIBIDA?

**Stan: **Que tal fazermos uma aposta? Você, eu e os marotos acampamos na floresta proibida e, se alguém ficar com medo, pode voltar ao castelo! Sou eu contra você! Quem durar mais tempo na floresta proibida, ganha!

**Thiago: **O que você vai querer se ganhar?

**Stan: **Deixe-me ver... ah, já sei! Se eu durar mais tempo que você na floresta proibida, você vai ter que se vestir de mulher e desfilar pelo colégio todo! Claro que se eu for o último na competição, você, o Suiris, o Remy e o Pedrosa terão que fazer isso juntos!

Thiago engoliu em seco. Se vestir de mulher, e ainda desfilar por Hogwarts, era uma humilhação muito grande, principalmente para sua masculinidade.

**Thiago: ***disfarçando* Está bem, eu aceito! Mas se eu vencer, você... vai raspar o cabelo!

Foi a vez de Stan engolir em seco. Não se considerava vaidoso, mas o que mais gostava em si mesmo era o cabelo. Perdê-lo seria o fim para ele, mesmo que fosse crescer de novo.

**Stan: ***sorriso maroto* Feito!

Um apertou a mão do outro.

**Stan e Thiago: **Que o desafio comece!


	6. O início da aposta, parte 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Como Remo era o único dos Marotos que sabia como acampar, foi ele quem providenciou a barraca e ajudou os outros com o que precisavam levar, embora não gostasse da ideia de acampar na floresta proibida. Como combinado, lá estavam os Marotos dentro de uma barraca na floresta proibida, esperando por Stan.

Entretanto, quando ele chegou, os outros notaram algo e Thiago abriu um escândalo.

**Thiago: ***irritado* POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TROUXE A LILY AQUI?

**Lily: **É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER! *se acalmando* Eu normalmente daria uma detenção à vocês por isso, mas quando Stan me contou da aposta que ele e o Potter fizeram, pensei melhor e desisti!

**Sírius: ***confuso* Aposta?

Sírius, Remo e Pedro olharam para Thiago, querendo uma explicação. Sem graça, Thiago contou da aposta, deixando todos indignados.

**Pedro: **Por que você não nos consultou antes de fazer essa aposta, Pontas?

**Thiago: **Foi uma aposta repentina, não deu pra fazer isso!

**Sírius: ***dando de ombros* Bom, deixa pra lá! Agora já está feito! E depois, somos nós, que estamos em maior número, contra o Seboso! Qual é a chance dele ganhar essa aposta?

**Stan: ***encarando-o, sério* Em primeiro lugar, lavo o cabelo mais vezes do que você, então o Seboso aqui é você, Suiris! Em segundo lugar, não importa que você, o Remy ou o Pedrosa fiquem mais tempo do que eu! O Pottercito ainda se vestirá de mulher se eu durar mais tempo nessa barraca do que ele!

**Remo: ***inseguro* Não sei se é uma boa ideia! Quer dizer, e se as criaturas da floresta proibida vierem atacar a gente?

**Stan: **Não se preocupe, Remy! Coloquei uma barreira em volta da barraca antes de Lily entrarmos, para que não possam nos ver! Entretanto, elas ainda podem nos ouvir e sentir a barraca! Só pra não ficar muito chato, entendem?

**Lily: ***anciosa* A gente pode comer agora? Pedi pros Elfos fazerem um jantar para seis pessoas!

Ela mostrou uma cesta com o jantar e todo mundo foi comer. Entretanto, depois do jantar, Pedro ficou com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

**Thiago: ***espantado* AGORA?

**Pedro: ***sem graça* Sim! E é o "número 2"! Parece que estou fora da aposta!

Pedro foi coberto por um campo de força, antes de sair da barraca e voltar para o castelo.

**Sírius: ***suspirando* Parece que ganhar essa aposta não será tão fácil, Pontas!

**Lily: **Não será mesmo! Já acampei várias vezes na infância, e muitos desses acampamentos foram com Sev e com o Stan! Posso garantir: Stan é acostumado com isso!

Seria uma longa noite.


	7. O início da aposta, parte 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Não muito tempo depois de Pedro ter deixado a cabana, Remo fez o mesmo, dando a desculpa de que tinha que fazer o dever de poções. O dever, na verdade, era só pra semana que vem, mas ninguém ficou surpreso, pois Remo sempre adiantava tudo.

No final, restavam Sírius, Thiago, Stan e Lily, que já dormia. Foi aí que, olhando para Lily, Sírius teve uma ideia.

**Sírius: **Ei Snape, conhece o Jogo da Verdade?

**Stan: ***coçando a cabeça* Não! Mas só pelo nome já dá pra imaginar que se trata de um jogo de perguntas e respostas! Ou responde a verdade ou paga uma prenda! Acertei?

**Sírius: **Acertou! Tá a fim de jogar?

**Stan: **Claro! Manda ver!

**Sírius: **Ok! Lá vai uma pergunta pessoal! Você... gosta... da Lily Evans?

Thiago, que tomava um refrigerante, guspiu tudo ao ouvir a pergunta. E ainda guspiu em cima de Lily, que acordou e olhou irritada pra ele.

Sírius, que não havia percebido que Lily havia acordado, esperava a resposta de Stan, que também não havia percebido.

**Stan: ***tranquilo* É claro que gosto da Lily! Somos melhores amigos desde a infância!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Me refiro ao outro jeito de gostar dela, Snape!

**Stan: ***surpreso* Quer dizer, gostar dela... como mulher?

**Sírius: ***espremendo o riso* Sim!

Stan corou com a pergunta, principalmente ao perceber que Lily o observava, esperando sua resposta. Mas antes dele falar alguma coisa, Thiago o interrompeu.

**Thiago: **Eu tenho uma pergunta pra você, Almofadinhas: qual é a razão pra fazer essa pergunta ridícula? Todo mundo sabe que eu sou muito mais bonito do que o irmão do Ranhoso!

**Stan: ***sorriso maroto* E quem contou os votos, Pottercito? Suas fãs?

**Lily: ***separando os dois* Melhor irmos dormir, está bem?

Todo mundo concordou e foi cada um para seu saco de dormir. Entretanto, mesmo que não vissem a barraca, Lily se assustava toda vez que uma criatura esbarrava na primeira. Depois de um tempo, não aguentou e resolveu voltar para Hogwarts.

Mesmo assim, ela acordou Sírius sem querer.

**Sírius: ***esfregando os olhos* Aonde vai?

**Lily: **Vou voltar para o castelo! Essas criaturas esbarrando na barraca estão me assustando!

**Sírius: **Eu te acompanho!

Lily concordou e os dois saíram da barraca, voltando para Hogwarts.

Na manhã seguinte, os Marotos e Lily dormiam no Salão comunal. Mas ao acordarem, ficaram surpresos ao notarem Thiago ali, sendo que ele ainda estava na barraca quando Lily e Sírius saíram.

**Thiago: **Eu não ia ficar sozinho com o Snape naquela barraca!

**Lily: ***sacando* Isso quer dizer que...

Antes de Lily completar a frase, Stan entrou no salão comunal, com um olhar zangado e todo sujo de lama. Todo mundo começou a rir, exceto Remo e Lily.

**Remo: ***surpreso* O que aconteceu pra você estar nesse estado?

**Stan: ***tirando a parte de cima do pijama* Parece que "certo alguém" achou divertido me sujar de lama antes de sair da barraca! *sorriso maroto* Mas não esqueceu de nada, Pottercito?

**Thiago: ***ainda rindo* E do que seria? De te molhar com uma mangueira de jardim?

**Stan: **Não: que eu ganhei a aposta! Fui o último a ficar na barraca! Sabem o que significa, não sabem?

Os Marotos engoliram em seco, antes de fuzilar Thiago com o olhar. Andar por Hogwarts vestidos de mulher foi a maior vergonha da vida deles.


	8. Stan acerta as contas com Severo

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Algum tempo depois, mais precisamente depois do natal, era fim de semana. Ás 10 horas da manhã, Stan estava no salão comunal quando Rocky, seu amigo elfo, entrou correndo.

**Stan: ***surpreso* Uau, Rocky, que pressa é essa?

**Rocky: **Tenho uma notícia para você! *notando algo* Ei, que coruja bonita! Onde a conseguiu?

Rocky se referia a uma coruja que estava ao lado de Stan.

**Stan: **A Lily me deu de natal, ao mesmo tempo que dei à ela o gato que tanto queria! Mas qual era a notícia?

**Rocky: **Você não vai gostar, Stan, eu garanto! Tem a ver com os Marotos, Severo e Lily! Aconteceu depois da prova de ontem, mas só agora a pouco que a Jéssica me contou!

**Stan: ***assustado* Então fale logo, Rocky! Está querendo me deixar preocupado?

**Rocky: **Bom, os Marotos estavam implicando com o Severo de novo, mas quando a Lily foi ajudá-lo, ele... ele...

**Stan: **O que ele fez?

**Rocky: **Ele chamou a Lily de sangue-ruim!

Silêncio.

**Stan: ***furioso* ELE FEZ O QUÊ? AH, MAS ELE VAI ME PAGAR!

Stan saiu correndo pra fora do salão comunal e foi para o salão principal, onde poucos alunos tomavam seu café da manhã. Entre eles, Severo. Este comia um bolinho de arroz, até perceber a presença de Stan ao seu lado.

**Severo: ***sem olhar pra ele* Nem vem, Stanley! Eu sei que você adora bolinhos de arroz, mas esse aqui é meu!

**Stan: ***cerrando os punhos* Severo, você me paga!

Severo não teve tempo de reagir: levou um murro na cara que o lançou por cima da mesa da Sonserina, chamando a atenção de todos.

**Severo: ***massageando o local do soco* FICOU MALUCO?

**Stan: ***puxando-o pela gola da roupa* ESSA FOI A GOTA D' ÁGUA, SEVERO SNAPE! E EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR TER CHAMADO A LILY DE SANGUE-RUIM!

**Severo: ***tentando esconder seu medo* Po-por que você se importa? Eu chamo todo mundo assim e você sabe disso!

**Stan: ***tentando se controlar* Você não faz ideia da besteira que acabou de fazer! VOCÊ NÃO FAZ IDEIA!

Felizmente, para Severo, o professor Horácio Slughorn estava presente e afastou os dois irmãos antes que algo pior acontecesse. Claro que Stan recebeu uma detenção com o professor, mas não se importou nem um pouco.

Claro que a fofoca sobre a surra que Stan tinha dado no próprio irmão tinha se espalhado por Hogwarts. Severo ficou tão assustado que até quis se desculpar com Lily, mas ela não aceitou suas desculpas. Por outro lado, não compreendeu o porquê de Stan tê-la defendido.

Por isso resolveu que perguntaria à ele depois da detenção.


	9. Relembrando do passado

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Quando Stan voltou da detenção, já era noite, mas Lily continuava esperando por ele no salão comunal.

**Stan: ***surpreso* Há quanto tempo você está aí?

**Lily: **Desde que Marlene veio falar comigo! Como não sabia quando você voltaria da detenção, fiquei esperando! Precisamos conversar!

**Stan: ***sentando ao lado de Lily no sofá* Sobre o quê quer conversar?

**Lily: **Sobre o que aconteceu! Depois que você bateu no seu irmão, ele veio aqui pra se desculpar um pouco antes de você voltar da detenção, ameaçando dormir do lado de fora do salão comunal se eu não falasse com ele!

**Stan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Você não o perdoou, perdoou?

**Lily: **Não! Já aguentei muita coisa que ele fez pra perdoar mais essa! Mas o que eu quero saber é o seguinte: se eu fui a ofendida, por que você que foi bater nele?

Stan não respondeu, só ficou calado olhando pro chão de cabeça baixa. Lily achou que o tinha ofendido, até ouví-lo falar.

**Stan: **Mestiço nojento!

**Lily: ***surpresa* Quê? "Mestiço nojento"? Por que disse isso?

**Stan: **Eu sei como é o preconceito que alguns bruxos tem com os trouxas e os mestiços! Passei por isso em Durmstrang!

**Lily: ***preocupada* O que aconteceu?

**Stan: **No meu 4º ano, me interessei por uma aluna transferida e quis me declarar! Mas ela era uma bruxa puro-sangue e, quando me declarei, ela riu da minha cara e ainda me chamou de... de mestiço nojento!

Lily ficou chocada ao ouvir isso. Não era apaixonada pelo Severo, mas tinha certeza de que se sentiria pior ainda se fosse insultada e o amasse.

**Lily: **Sinto muito por isso, Stan!

**Stan: **Está tudo bem! Aquela garota teve o que merecia! Como me insultou disso em público, muita gente que a ouviu deixou de gostar dela por causa de seu preconceito!

**Lily: ***concordando* Bem feito pra ela! Ah propósito, eu fiquei curiosa sobre outra coisa agora: por que você não me deu um apelido como dá para os outros?

**Stan: ***confuso* Como assim? Eu te chamo de Lily!

**Lily: **Disso todo mundo me chama! Mas você dá apelidos estranhos ao seu irmão, aos professores... até aos Marotos!

**Stan: **Entendi! Lily, eu não chamo você de Lily porque não pensei num apelido legal pra você! Eu te chamo de Lily porque gosto muito desse nome!

**Lily: ***surpresa* Você gosta?

**Stan: **Sim! Porque é o seu nome, Lily!

Lily ficou tão emocionada que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de se despedir e sair do salão comunal.

**Stan: ***sorriso leve* _Sem dúvida: eu gosto muito de Lily!_


	10. O baile de Hogwarts

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Com a chegada do 6º ano, chegou também o anúncio de um baile. No dia em que aconteceria, mais precisamente num certo dormitório masculino da Grifinória, Stan analizava a si mesmo na frente do espelho.

**Thiago: ***olhando Stan, sentado no sofá* Se eu já achava o seu visual ridículo, imagina agora! Onde conseguiu o traje? Dos restos de uma guerra?

**Stan: ***rebatendo* Se eu fosse, Pottercito, tirava essa camisola que você chama de traje a rigor!

**Remo: **Querem parar vocês dois? Daqui a pouco temos que ir buscar nossos pares e, se ficarem discutindo, não chegaremos a tempo!

Os três, juntamente com Sírius e Pedro, foram às escararias esperar as garotas que haviam convidado para o baile.

**Sírius: **Estou impressionado, Snape! Quem é a garota de mau-gosto que aceitou ser seu par no baile?

**Stan: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Que feio, Suiris! Eu não falaria assim da sua prima Bella se fosse você!

**Pedro: ***confuso* Bella?

**Thiago: **Você convidou Bellatrix Black?

**Stan: ***refletindo* Ela não me deu exatamente uma chance de dizer "não"!

* * *

**Bellatrix: ***cutucando Stan* Com licença!

**Stan: ***virando-se* Sim?

**Bellatrix: **Você deve ser Stanley Snape, o irmão do Severo! Já tem par pro baile de Hogwarts?

**Stan: **Han... não?

**Bellatrix: **Resposta errada!

**Stan: ***surpreso* Huh?

**Bellatrix: **Agora você está indo comigo!

Bellatrix saiu dali, ignorando a cara chocada de Stan.

* * *

**Sírius: ***rindo* Isso é coisa da Bella mesmo!

**Thiago: ***emburrado* _E eu não acredito que a Lily recusou o meu convite porque o Stan não a convidou! O QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO?_

**Pedro: ***apontando* Ei, lá vem as garotas!

Mais tarde, no baile, Lily estava sentada num canto com a cara emburrada, até Marlene ir falar com ela.

**Marlene: **O que houve, Lily? Não está gostando do baile?

**Lily: ***emburrada* Você também não gostaria se não tivesse um par!

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Ué, eu achei que você ia perguntar pro Stan!

**Lily: **Eu ia, mas a Black chegou primeiro!

Ela apontou Stan e Bellatrix, que dançavam com outros casais na pista de dança.

**Lily: ***levantando* Talvez a mesa do bufê me ajude a ficar mais calma! Preciso de uma cerveja amanteigada!

**Marlene: **Tá certo! Só não exagera!

**Lily: ***indignada* Tá pensando que eu sou o quê? Uma bêbada compulsiva?

Lily saiu dali, sem esperar pela resposta de Marlene.


	11. Lily bêbada: encrenca na certa

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Quando Bellatrix e Stan cansaram de dançar, este foi comer alguma coisa, enquanto a primeira ia conversar com as amigas. Claro que, quando Stan foi à mesa do bufê, notou Lily.

**Stan: ***indo até ela* Oi Lily!

Quando Lily virou-se para ele, Stan levou um susto: sua cara estava horrível e ela mal conseguia ficar de pé.

**Lily:** O que você quer?

**Stan: **_Esse cheiro... _Lily, quantas cervejas amanteigadas você já tomou?

**Lily: **Umas dez... mas não tô bêbada, ouviu?

**Stan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Imagina então quando está!_

**Lily: ***pegando outra cerveja* Não estava se divertindo com a Black?

**Stan: **Ela está com as amigas e... EI, LARGA ISSO AÍ!

Stan puxou o copo de cerveja amanteigada da mão de Lily.

**Lily: ***tentando pegar o copo* Ei, me dá isso!

**Stan: **De jeito nenhum! Se você beber mais, daqui a pouco vai entrar em coma alcoólico!

**Lily: **Me deixa em paz! Você não é minha mãe! E me dá essa cerveja!

Tentando pegar a cerveja da mão de Stan, Lily cambaleou e caiu em cima dele, fazendo-o derrubar a cerveja.

**Stan: ***com a mão na cabeça* Ai, essa doeu! Huh?

Stan notou que Lily não parava de encará-lo e ficou confuso.

**Stan: **Algum problema?

**Lily: ***expressão boboca* Você tem olhos lindos!

**Stan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Er... obrigado! Gentileza sua! _Acho que o excesso de cerveja amanteigada ainda vai metê-la em encrencas!_

**Lily:** Eu sabia que você era lindo e gostoso já na infância, mas o tempo foi ainda mais generoso contigo!

Dessa vez, Stan ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Jamais esperou ouvir isso, muito menos de Lily Evans, a garota com um comportamento politicamente correto.

**Stan: ***afastando-a de leve* Lily, pare com isso! Alguém pode nos ver! _Principalmente quando estamos num baile cheio de gente!_

**Lily: ***sorriso maquiavélico* E isso te incomoda?

Antes que Stan pudesse dar uma resposta, Lily o beijou nos lábios com vontade, a ponto de deixá-lo sem fôlego. Claro que muita gente viu o amasso que estavam fazendo, mas Lily não estava nem aí.

**Narcissa: ***sorriso maroto* Quem diria, Bella? Parece que a Evans roubou o seu par!

**Bellatrix: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Como se eu fosse agarrar alguém assim! Aposto 10 galeões que todo mundo vai comentar sobre a Evans virar outra pessoa quando bêbada!

**Narcissa: ***apertando a mão dela* Tá apostado!


	12. Esclarecimentos e o pedido de namoro

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Na manhã seguinte ao baile, Lily despertou em seu dormitório um pouco enjoada. Marlene estava ao seu lado, só esperando a amiga acordar, e ficou aliviada quando isso aconteceu.

**Marlene: **Se sente melhor, Lily?

**Lily: **A cabeça dói um pouco! O que aconteceu?

**Marlene: **Você acabou bêbada na festa! Eu avisei pra você não exagerar, Lily! Felizmente, a Madame Ponfrey conseguiu um remédio pra ressaca!

**Lily: **Lamento por isso! Acho que exagerei mesmo! Não consigo me lembrar de nada que aconteceu no baile!

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Sério? Xi, então é melhor se preparar quando saírmos do dormitório, Lily!

**Lily: ***preocupada* Marlene, você está me assustando! O que aconteceu no baile?

**Marlene: ***receosa* Bem... enquanto estava bêbada, você... você agarrou o Stan na mesa do bufê, diante de todo mundo!

**Lily: ***olhos arregalados* EU FIZ O QUÊ?

**Marlene: **Você ouviu o que eu disse! E tem mais: Stan estavá sóbrio, o que quer dizer que ele lembra exatamente do que aconteceu! Imagina o que ele está pensando agora sobre você?

**Lily: ***levantando da cama de supetão* Eu tenho que falar com ele!

Lily trocou-se rapidamente e correu pra fora do dormitório. Por onde passava, via pessoas cochichando e rindo enquanto a apontavam, até no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas a ruiva não estava nem aí. Tinha que falar com Stan.

No final, o encontrou no refeitório, tomando café com Rocky e Jéssica.

**Jéssica: ***notando Lily* Stan, a Lily está vindo aí!

Stan ficou vermelho como um pimentão quando Jéssica disse isso. A própria Lily, inclusive, demorou para conseguir se pronunciar.

**Lily:** Stan, posso falar com você? Em particular, se não for problema!

**Rocky: ***levantando da mesa* Sem grilo, ruivinha! Vem, Jéssica!

Stan e Lily observaram Jéssica e Rocky se afastarem.

**Lily: **Seu amigo elfo é bem... diferente!

**Stan: **Verdade! *tentando ficar calmo* Sobre o quê queria falar comigo, Lily?

**Lily: **Stan, eu queria pedir desculpas! Estava bêbada ontem e não sabia o que estava fazendo! Seja lá o que eu realmente tenha feito, porque a Marlene só me disse que eu te agarrei!

**Stan: ***relembrando* É, você realmente fez isso! Mas só depois de falar as coisas que eu jamais pensei que falaria!

**Lily: ***apavorada* O... o que foi que eu disse?

**Stan: ***citando nos dedos* Bom, primeiro você disse que eu tinha olhos bonitos! Até aí não achei nada de estranho e agradeci o elogio! Mas depois você disse que eu já era lindo e gostoso na infância e que o tempo tinha sido generoso comigo! E quando eu afirmei que alguém poderia nos ver, você perguntou se isso me incomodava, antes de começar a me beijar!

Lily, naquela hora, quis encontrar um buraco pra se esconder. De fato, ela nunca pensou que diria e faria coisas desse tipo.

**Lily: ***ruborizada* Bom, realmente eu não falaria ou faria essas coisas! *olhar determinado* Mas não estou arrependida do que aconteceu! Você está, Stan?

**Stan: ***surpreso* Ahn... não! *suavisando a expressão* Então, Lily, você gostaria de... ser minha namorada? Está tudo bem se não quizer, desde que possamos continuar amigos!

**Lily: ***empolgada* Está maluco? É claro que eu quero!

Como no baile, os dois trocaram um beijo. Mas dessa vez, estavam bem conscientes do que faziam.


	13. Namoro destruído

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

O namoro de Stan e Lily logo se tornou público em Hogwarts. Mesmo que os dois não namorassem escondido, os Marotos achavam que esse namoro não duraria muito tempo. Entretanto, quando namoraram durante o 6º ano inteiro e já chegava na metade do 7º ano, Thiago Potter começou a ficar realmente desesperado.

**Thiago: ***se descabelando* ISSO JÁ ESTÁ DEMAIS! JÁ ESTAMOS NA METADE DO 7º ANO E ELES AINDA NÃO TERMINARAM? TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!

**Remo: ***indignado* Ah não! Vocês não vão acabar com o namoro dos dois!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Quem disse que "nós" que temos que acabar com o namoro deles?

**Todos (menos Sírius): ***surpresos* Huh?

**Sírius: **Achei que estava óbvio: é só fazer a Lily terminar com o Stan!

**Pedro: **Como faremos isso? Ela é apaixonada pelo Stan desde que eram crianças!

**Sírius: **Eu sei como faremos isso! Através de uma coisa trouxa chamada "montagem"!

x_x

Dias depois, na cozinha, Rocky cuidava de preparar o café da manhã com os outros. Mas parou instantaneamente quando Stan entrou na cozinha e sentou-se numa das mesas. Pela cara dele, não estava bem.

**Rocky: ***sentando ao lado dele* Que cara é essa, Stan? O Potter colocou um vespeiro na sua cama de novo?

**Stan: **Antes fosse! A Lily terminou comigo!

**Rocky: ***surpreso* Jura, cara? Mas por quê?

**Stan: **Esse é o problema, Rocky: eu não sei! Quando eu perguntei o porquê, ela respondeu "Não se faça de bobo! Você sabe muito bem o motivo!"!

**Rocky:** Que estranho! Mas, se você quizer, eu posso falar com ela e...

**Stan: ***cortando-o* Melhor não! Ela vai pensar que você foi falar com ela a meu pedido! E depois, ela que terminou, não eu! Se ela quizer retomar o namoro, não serei eu que irei atrás dela!

**Rocky: **Entendo! A escolha é sua, está bem? Eu tenho que ir ajudar com o café da manhã! Nos vemos mais tarde!

Rocky juntou-se aos outros elfos e Stan saiu da cozinha. Enquanto voltava ao Salão comunal para pegar suas coisas pra primeira aula, ouviu uma conversa entre Lily e Thiago.

**Thiago: ***sorriso leve* Queria falar comigo, meu lírio?

**Lily: **Sim! Eu estive pensando e...

**Thiago: ***curioso* E?

**Lily: ***disfarçando com um sorriso* Eu acho que vou aceitar seu pedido de namoro!

Stan fez uma expressão chocada ao ouvir isso. Lily e Thiago foram juntos para a sala de aula, sem notarem Stan correndo pro Salão comunal com lágrimas nos olhos.


	14. O casamento de Lily e a briga na Ordem

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Quando o último ano terminou, aconteceu o casamento de Lily e Thiago. Praticamente todo mundo foi convidado, até mesmo Stan, Rocky e Jéssica. Enquanto o padre falava, Rocky e Stan conversavam usando o feitiço Abaffiato, enquanto Jéssica estava com o namorado.

**Rocky: **Achei que não viria ao casamento de sua ex!

**Stan: **O Potter fez questão que eu viesse ! Caso contrário, ele me arrastaria! Aposto que a verdadeira intenção dele é rir da minha cara, como se dissesse "Ganhei a batalha pela Lily, Stan"!

**Rocky: **Bom, então vamos mudar de assunto! Você conseguiu se juntar à Ordem da Fênix, não foi?

**Stan: ***sorrindo* Ah, foi! Fiquei surpreso de ter conseguido, pois minhas notas não foram lá essas coisas!

Num momento do discurso do padre, Lily olhou pra trás e notou Stan e Rocky conversando animadamente.

**Lily: ***chateada* _Nosso namoro tinha que acabar daquele jeito? Depois que terminamos, ele nunca mais falou comigo!_

**Thiago: ***percebendo* Algum problema?

**Lily: ***disfarçando* Não, nenhum!

E se a situação já não estivesse complicada, Stan e Lily ficaram surpresos ao descobrirem que estavam na ordem da fênix... juntos. De vez em quando, seus olhares se encontravam, mas ninguém tomava a iniciativa. Principalmente depois de Lily anunciar numa das ordens que estava grávida.

**Stan: ***falando consigo mesmo* _Aceite de uma vez, Stanley Snape: seu romance com Lilian Evans já acabou!_

**Voz: **SEU CANALHA, ESTÚPIDO, TRAIDOR! COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

Esse grito chamou a atenção da ordem toda, um grito muito familiar na opinião de Stan. Olhou pra direção do grito e notou que Jéssica estava aos berros com um rapaz que Stan reconheceu ser o namorado dela, Morgan. Ele e Stan não se falavam muito, pois Morgan era da Sonserina e não se dava bem com ele e com Rocky.

**Morgan: **Não é da minha conta, Jéssica! Se isso aconteceu contigo, o problema é seu! E se continuar insistindo, irei terminar com voc...

Morgan não terminou de completar a frase, pois Jéssica lhe deu um tapa. Um tapa que fez Stan arregalar os olhos.

**Stan: ***engolindo em seco* _Ainda bem que não estou na pele dele!_

**Jéssica: **Você não vai terminar comigo, EU é que vou terminar com você! Prefiro ficar presa em Askaban do que continuar a ser sua namorada!

Após ela dizer isso, saiu correndo dali, ignorando os cochichos sobre a briga que havia acontecido.


	15. Stan ajuda Jéssica

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

Do lado de fora do local da Ordem, Jéssica chorava muito. Não fazia escândalo, mas também não fazia questão de esconder que estava chorando.

**Voz: **Jéssica?

Ainda chorando, Jéssica olhou pra trás e notou quando Stan sentou-se ao lado dela.

**Stan: **Eu vi a briga com o Morgan!

**Jéssica: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Eu não estou surpresa! A briga foi tão escandalosa que aposto que até em Askaban conseguiram ouvir!

**Stan: **Mas vocês sempre se deram bem! O que houve?

**Jéssica: **Descobri que o Morgan não me amava de verdade, só amava o meu dinheiro! E sabia que eu era louca por ele e que nunca o deixaria por nada, mesmo sabendo disso! Mas dessa vez, não dava mais! Ele fez algo imperdoável, Stan!

**Stan: **O que ele fez? Te traiu?

**Jéssica: **Pior: renegou o próprio filho!

Silêncio.

**Stan: ***surpreso* "Filho"? Então você... está grávida?

**Jéssica: **Sim! De uma menina! Acho que estou com uns 2 meses a mais do que a Lily!

Jéssica levantou um pouco a blusa e Stan percebeu que era verdade: ela estava grávida de 4 meses.

**Jéssica: **Quando eu contei ao Morgan sobre o bebê, ele ficou chocado! Não estava nos planos dele ser pai e, no final, descobri tudo!

**Stan: **O que pretende fazer agora?

**Jéssica: **Eu não sei! Não contei aos meus pais que estou grávida! Agora que serei mãe solteira é que não tenho mesmo coragem pra contar!

**Stan: ***mostrando determinação* Isso é que não!

**Jéssica: ***surpresa* Huh?

**Stan: ***segurando-a pelos ombros* Eu sou seu amigo, Jéssica, e não vou te deixar quando você mais precisa de ajuda!

**Jéssica: **Eu agradeço, mas... não sei o que você pode fazer por mim!

**Stan: **Eu darei meu sobrenome ao seu filho, Jéssica!

**Jéssica: ***olhos arregalados* Quer dizer que você... quer se casar comigo?

**Stan: **Sim!

**Jéssica: **Mas Stan, eu não gosto de você dessa maneira! E acho que você também não!

**Stan: **Eu sei! Por isso te farei uma promessa: enquanto estivermos casados, não tocarei em você sem sua permissão! E então, Jéssica, qual é sua resposta?

Jéssica refletiu por alguns segundos, antes de aceitar. Afinal, não tinha nada a perder.


	16. Juntos novamente

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

Anos se passaram. Mais precisamente, 7 anos.

Num playground trouxa, um garotinho brincava na caixa de areia enquanto era observado por uma mulher, sua mãe. Essa mulher era Lily, que estava bem mais madura desde que se formou em Hogwarts.

De repente, uma garotinha apareceu, juntando-se ao garotinho na caixa de areia e deixando Lily surpresa, pois não a tinha visto. Começou a procurar alguém que poderia estar com ela, até sentir um homem sentar ao seu lado. Esse homem era Stan, que também estava bem mais maduro.

**Stan: ***sorriso leve* Oi Lily! Há quanto tempo, não?

**Lily: ***sorriso leve* Verdade!

Como já fazia tempo que não se falavam, não tinham muito para conversar, então ficaram em silêncio só observando as crianças brincarem.

**Stan: ***observando Harry* Ele é a cara do Potter, mas tem os seus olhos!

**Lily: **Eu sei! Todo mundo diz isso! Aquela é sua filha Fernanda? Ela é a cara da Jéssica, mas não vejo nada que ela possa ter herdado de você!

**Stan: **Ela não é minha filha biológica!

**Lily: ***surpresa* Não é?

**Stan: **Não! Lembra daquela briga da Jéssica com o Morgan? Eles brigaram porque o Morgan renegou o filho que Jéssica esperava! Pela nossa amizade, me casei com a Jéssica pra que Fernanda tivesse um pai! É uma pena que Jéssica tenha morrido no parto!

**Lily: ***sorriso* Foi uma atitude muito nobre de sua parte, Stan! Eu admito!

Formou-se silêncio novamente.

**Stan: ***sentindo-se desconfortável* Ahn... Lily, eu sei que já faz algum tempo que isso aconteceu, mas... por que mesmo que você terminou comigo?

Lily ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas não respondeu. Simplesmente mexeu em sua bolsa e tirou dela uma foto trouxa.

**Lily: **Tiraram essa foto de você beijando a Bellatrix Black e colocaram sobre a minha cama!

Stan arregalou os olhos: de fato, era ele beijando a Bellatrix Black. Mas o estranho é que não se lembrava de ter feito algo do tipo.

De repente, notou algo estranho na fotografia.

**Stan: ***coçando a cabeça* Onde essa foto foi tirada? Parece uma mistura da enfermaria com o salão comunal da Sonserina!

Lily observou a foto e viu que era verdade, embora não tenha reparado antes. Desconfiado, Stan pegou sua varinha e jogou um feitiço na foto, que se transformou em duas fotos: uma com ele e Lily e outra com Bellatrix e Rodolphus, seu atual marido.

**Lily: ***chocada* Fizeram uma montagem?

**Stan: **Pois é! Você achou que era de verdade e terminou comigo! Se tivesse me mostrado a foto antes, eu teria desfeito a confusão e poderíamos ter continuado a namorar!

**Lily: **Me desculpe, Stan! Mas talvez não seja tarde demais pra voltarmos a namorar, se você ainda gostar de mim, é claro! Thiago e eu nos divorciamos há 2 anos!

**Stan: **Meus sentimentos por você não mudaram, Lily, mesmo depois de você ter se casado! Eu adoraria que voltássemos a namorar!

Harry e Fernanda, que ainda brincavam na caixa de areia, notaram quando o casal se beijou, mostrando que tinham voltado a namorar.

**Harry: ***empolgado* Parece que seremos irmãozinhos!

**Fernanda: **Concordo! Mas eu sou a irmã mais velha, viu?

Os dois correram até os pais, que haviam parado de se beijar, e eles os abraçaram, como uma família.

Essa foi a história de Stanley Snape, o primeiro amor de Lily Evans.

FIM!


End file.
